


My Angel

by crowby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, i don't know much about stardew valley i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowby/pseuds/crowby
Summary: Crowley, a new occupant of Pelican Town, decides to explore the mines deeper than before.[Also how Crowley starts calling Aziraphale 'Angel' in this AU]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my favorite russian-austrian, mem <3

A lot of people in the town had warned me about the caves in town. For good reason too, as some of the things lurking in there range from slightly odd to pretty threatening. I was able to fend myself off from all of them so far. A simple broadsword and a good swing or two did the job good enough. I doubt going any deeper would produce any worse problems. So today, I fixed up my sword, packed a few things, and headed down to the mines.

Stepping into the mines was like stepping through a portal to another world. Outside, it was a warm and sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky as spring was going into full swing. The wild flowers had bloomed beautifully, coloring the trails and sidewalks while attracting every bee in the city. Birds chirped to welcome back the many creatures waking up from a winter’s long nap. It was truly a beautiful day. The mines were a complete opposite. 

The cold air smacked me like a ton of bricks as i entered the dark cavern. The only light in the tunnels was the light from the entrance behind me, and the torches that were spaced just enough between each other. I took a few steps forward and the door slowly creaked shut. As it clicked closed, everything became much darker. I took this as time to use my lantern. It took a couple tries to light but eventually it came alight. Adjusting my bag of tools and lifting my lantern, I began my descent into the mines.

I came to the only flight of stairs that lead to one of the lower levels of the mine. It was old and withered, creaking with every step that echoed through the many tunnels. There was nothing too interesting on this level. Minerals that I had surpluses of and plenty of dirt. I came to a hole near the back of the area. It was hidden in darkness, and not many people knew it was there. It was a deep hole with an old rope hanging down into it from a metal peg. I took hold of it and began to climb down.

The next level down was equally lackluster. I took another level down, with the same human sized hole and rope. This time, there were a few finds. Some materials to fix my tools and a few of the little slime creatures I had ran into before. They were practically harmless, tiny blobs of blue goo that seemed to follow me around. One step on them and they were dead. I felt a bit bad, and I tried to not squish the little guys, but at least their remains sold pretty well to some people in the town.

A few more levels down, the torches became more and more sparse. The oil in my lantern had to be refilled and each level became slightly more fruitful. The slimes began to get bigger and bigger as I went deeper. They began to really become pests as they had an affinity for biting me. As I kept traveling more and more down, the holes getting smaller and some not even having ropes on them to help, the journey was feeling like a waste of time. My rucksack was full of a handful of iron, a few pieces of gold and plenty of jars of goo. I decided to take one more floor down. This would be the deepest I had gone.

The hole was barely enough for me to shimmy through, having to dig around it to adjust it some. I also had to replace the rope, as it appeared whoever used it last made it snap right off the metal hinge. I prayed something worthwhile would be down there. If not, it was an entire day wasted on nothing. Before I climbed down, I put my long, red hair up into a messy bun and pocketed my tools. The rope ended up not being long enough, making me jump down a foot or two into the dark abyss. I stumbled onto my hands and knees onto the dirty cave floor. I felt my knees and palms burn from trying to catch the fall. Nothing I couldn’t walk off. With a groan, I stood up and looked around the darkness. It was pitch black; I couldn’t make out a single thing in the darkness.

I retrieved my lantern to try and illuminate my path. It was futile though, as my last wick desperately reached out to the dark with what little oil was left. At the very least I could see about a foot in front of me. I took slow, careful steps deeper into the darkness. I put a hand to one of the narrow walls. It was cold to the touch, making me jump at first contact. I glided the tips of my fingers against the rough stone as I ventured on, hearing the faint sound of water dripping and faint wind whistle in a distant part of the tunnel. 

I tried to not let the cold get to me, but I could feel my whole body continuously shudder from the chill of the mines. I remember one of the townsfolk knitting me a sweater during the winter. It wasn’t very well made, but it was made with plenty of heart involved. Honestly, I could have put my ego aside to retrieve it but no point in fixating on the past. I tried putting my focus on the task at hand now and forget about my aching, cold body. I would move the lantern close to the walls to see if I could find anything embedded into them, but no luck. I could feel the walls begin to grow wider apart as I went deeper. 

Disappointment started to leak into my being as well as fatigue. The whole thing was a bust afterall. Right when I was about to turn back, a flash of bright pink caught my attention. I stopped and looked around again, dimming the lantern to see if it wasn’t just my eyes tricking me. It appeared again, just passed what looked to be a corner up ahead. I took a step forward as the light pink hue slowly pulsed brightly for dimming and disappearing again. I watched it rhythmically do this over and over, like a steady heartbeat. 

My pace was a bit faster than before as I felt hopeful again. Soon I was able to turn the corner and see what it was. I felt my eyes grow wide as I saw the jackpot. Pink crystals jutting from the walls, sparkling and pulsing with otherworldly light. In unison, they slowly grew to be so bright that I felt my already weak eyes strain against them, before slowly dimming to almost complete darkness. I had no idea what these were, or what their importance was, but I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I quickly got out my glasses to help aid my eyes, and a pickaxe. I began to chip away every crystal I could see. I used what little energy I had to swing at the many walls of crystals. They clattered to the floor and echoed through the mineshaft. They piled up quickly, clinking and clanking together while still glowing, even after being removed. I kept going, ignoring the ever growing pain in my body. Specifically the sharp pain in my leg. I didn’t notice it much, thinking it was from the whole rope incident before, but like a jolt of electricity up my leg, it finally garnered my attention.

I looked down, and with the help of the glow from the gems, I saw one of those slimy bastards chewing on my calf. I shook my leg to dislodge it, and once it was free I took a good swing at it. It was no more than some splattered jelly. I went to return to my work, but found another similarly sized slime hop it’s way into my view. Then another, and I could hear another making its way over with some sloppy slaps against the hard floor. I gritted my teeth and sighed deeply from my nose.

I have dealt with many of these blobs, and in many numbers too. But of course now of all times they had to all gang up on me when the going gets good. Another few swings and a little less slimes to deal with later, I finally saw the last slime come into view. I was taken back a bit, seeing that it wasn’t as big as the others before, but inside much bigger. If I had to say, it probably came up to my waist. I scrambled for my sword as it hopped and jiggled towards me. It took a bit more than the ones before, but eventually I was able to take it down. I put a hand to one of the bejeweled walls and tried to catch my breath. I didn’t have much time as two more big blobs came towards me.

“Oh come on!”

Somehow, it was harder than the first one to kill them, but I was able to do it. I took this as my cue to start leaving. I grabbed handfuls and handfuls of gems and plopped them all into my rucksack. Once I felt it was enough, I gathered my things and went to turn on my lantern. A click came, but no light. I tried again and the same thing happened. I could feel dread start to creep it’s way into me as I realized there was no oil left. This was fine though, I tried to convince myself. I tried to think fast as I began to hear that wet sloppy sound again. 

I felt proud of myself, as I grabbed a crystal off the floor and used that instead of the lantern. I was a genius, as usual. I quickly made my way out from where I came and made sure not to trip in the process. The slaps of slime seemed to grow quicker as well, and I searched desperately for that rope. I groped the air desperately as I kept running. I swear this is where I had come from. At least, I think it was. My heart raced more and more as I let myself panic just a little. 

Through the darkness, I finally grabbed hold of the rope. I internally cheered and tugged on it to start climbing. Something didn’t feel right though. The rope felt a lot more stiff and fuzzier. With every tug, it seemed to move. It took a good moment and many pairs of glowing, red eyes to get the hint that this just might not be the rope. I gasped and let go of the mysterious appendage. I turned and ran the opposite way, but failed to remember what I was running from just moments before. Huge, slimy blobs bumped and pressed against me to try and stop me. Teeth just barely brushing against me, causing my clothes to tear and a bit of blood to spill.

I screamed as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. The wind was knocked right out of me as I hit the ground flat on my stomach. My sword skidded off into the darkness with a loud clang. Tthe crystal was still in my tight fist, but that did little to help me now.I could feel the slimes advance on me, and the ominous scuttling of whatever I mistook the rope for. I looked up just as the crystal grew bright to gleaming teeth from one of the huge slimes. My heart sank and I tried to bury my face in my arms. I knew it wouldn’t do much, but it was hopeless to try anything else.

As the crystal grew dim, so did my world. This had to be it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A loud groan escaped me. My head throbbed and every inch of my body was wracked with all different types of pain. I tried to lift a hand to my face to simply wipe at my eyes, but I could barely bright it half way. Instead, it lifted up slightly only to drop like a deadweight onto my stomach. It didn’t matter, as I barely had the strength to even open my eyes.

I tried to get a feel of the world around me again. It took a few moments, but my senses finally came back to me. I could feel that I was laying on a very soft mattress. Probably the softest one in the world, but that could be because of how I felt now. Some heavy covers went up to about my waist and it felt as though I was tucked in as well. The air around me felt slightly cool, but a still humid. I could hear the constant downpour of rain hit glass and footsteps coming up some steps.

Soon I could hear a door open and someone approach me. My body tenses as whoever it was pressed a hand to my forehead. They seemed to retract their hand immediately and instead place it on my shoulder. With whatever strength I could gather, and what little whimpers came from doing so, I was able to open my eyes. Of course, everything was blurry, but I saw what looked like a ceiling. So I was indoors, but no clue as to where still.

“Crowley… are you awake?” a soft, gentle voice came from my side.

I relaxed as I recognized it instantly. It was Aziraphale, just the person to see. Of course he would be here though, he was the town’s medical professional. Whoever rescued me clearly dropped me in his care. I sighed and made a little noise to confirm to him I was indeed conscious. I heard the sounds of furniture moving and that hand returned to rest on top of my own. I could feel my face heat up from the contact.

“You were in such terrible shape,” he said in a distressed tone. “Do you remember what happened.”

With a hoarse voice, I groaned out “No.”

“Ah, well. You seemed to have been overtaken by some creatures. It was quite bad. We had to do, um, intensive care immediately.”

I knew he was crying to be careful with his wording, but Ii got the picture. I got the shit kicked out of me and they had to do immediate surgery. I knew Aziraphale didn’t want to hurt my feelings, but it was impossible. I felt like such an idiot, not listening to anyone and instead venturing into unknown danger. Thankfully someone or something rescued my dumb ass before I was killed.

“... Who got me?”

“Excuse me?”

I cleared my throat and tried again.   
“Who got me from the mines?”

“Um…” I could hear him suddenly become nervous, which made me also become nervous. “... I may or may not have heard you were heading to the mines and, well I was so worried that I had to go and see if you were alright and…. You can probably understand what happened next.”

My breath hitched as he finished. Aziraphale, the best and more kind person in town, was worried about some schmuck like me? And rescued me? By himself? My brain seemed to not accept what was being told. I was not the most liked person in town. I know for a fact some people here would have left me to rot in those mines. But Aziraphale, kind and beautiful Aziraphale, put himself in danger to help me. It my felt like my heart was constricting as I felt horrible for dragging him into my nonsense ventures.

“I’m sorry... “ I quietly said as I kept staring at the ceiling. I felt his hand squeeze mine.

“You don’t need to be sorry, dear.”

“I do. I could have put you in… in the same condition as me. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Now it was indeed foolish to go so unprepared, but I am a grown man, Crowley. I can make my own decisions and I decided to come and help you in your time of need.”

I groaned and closed my eyes again. I could hear the rain began to let up slightly and my headache calm down. I didn’t wanna argue, mostly because I didn’t have the energy to but also because it was Aziraphale. Once I was able to get out of here, I would make sure he would be paid double for everything. Whether he wanted to or not.

He could probably sense how I felt, and took it upon himself to hold my hand with both of his.  
“Please don’t stress too much about it, Crowley. Rest for now.”

I sighed, trying to relax just as he requested. It was hard, because whatever Aziraphale wanted to say about it, I felt terrible for the whole thing. I would make up to him. I’m not sure how, but I will have plenty of time to think while I’m bed ridden. I opened my eyes again and noticed that this wasn’t my home. I furrowed my brows and slightly turned my head to one side. I could see a wall decorated with framed photos. Most of them depicted the people in Pelican town, but most seemed to have Aziraphale in them. I guess I was in his house then. For some odd reason, that made me blush more.

I slowly turned my head to the other side, finally facing Aziraphale. My breath got caught in my throat once my eyes laid on him. The rain as barely a drizzle now, and the clouds began to part, pouring sunshine through. One ray seemed to angle perfectly onto the blond himself. His light hair glowed like a halo around his head as his pale face was brightened by the light. I could see those blue eyes, so full of worry and kindness, sparkle brilliantly at me. He looked heavenly; he seemed almost angelic.

“An angel…” I muttered without thinking.

Aziraphale looked confused as he held my hand tightly in his own, holding it close to himself. It was as though he thought I would drift away if he let go. My face felt warm as I couldn’t look away from him. I gave a weak smile, feeling so safe and so loved by what had to be an angel in disguise. He looked on, still somewhat confused, but returning the smile.

“My angel.”


End file.
